


Hamiltonian Hatefuck

by Lully



Category: Evil - Fandom, US history - Fandom, history porn - Fandom
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson Smut, American History, Anal Sex, Bottom Thomas Jefferson, GET IT, I am going to hell, M/M, Oral History, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Top Alexander Hamilton, like oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lully/pseuds/Lully
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson are rivals. That much is well known. But under all the argumentation, debates, and just plain cat fighting- is something else budding? Something a little more romantic? Oh hell, like romance could ever happen between these two.. If only there was some way to relieve the frustration...
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162





	Hamiltonian Hatefuck

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS ABSOLUTELY NO RELATION TO THAT GOD DAMN MUSICAL.
> 
> I have never listened to Hamilton. I have nothing against it.
> 
> But if you read this evil text with Lin Manuel Miranda and those other Broadway boys in mind- I'll personally come to your house and eat your toes.
> 
> This text is based off of the actual historical figures. The real dudes.
> 
> I am going to hell. Our founding fathers will be waiting for me.
> 
> Also excuse any grammatical errors, I had no editor for these piece. Thank god.
> 
> Anyways, here is my magnum opus.

“If you continue to bend the constitution to your will, who’s to say you won’t bend it and take our liberties? Perhaps eliminate free speech so I can no longer vocalize my opinion on you?”

“Please, Jefferson, I’m not so petty as to take away your quill. Anyhow, if you were to stop speaking about me, who else would you complain incessantly about?”

“Gentlemen, can we please take a moment from the arguing?”

It was serene January night in Philadelphia, 1791. The Congress Hall’s fireplace did well at warming the building, but it couldn’t take that chill of winter out of the air. Yes, it was another long night, and the secretary of state and treasury were at each other's throats again. Their arguments were ceaseless and cared not for time nor location. George Washington was hoping he could quell their rivalry for at least a night. A late, late night.

“I would love to, Sir, if Hamilton can keep his mouth shut for more than a minute.” Jefferson coldly mocks Hamilton, crossing his arms. Thomas Jefferson was a thin man, a man who was generally quite reserved. With a pen, however, he was a ferocious defender of American rights- and wasn’t shy to completely oppose any political proposal that he felt encroached on the people. All these mentioned proposals were of course Hamiltonian.

“Was that really necessary?” Hamilton furrows his brow in Jefferson’s direction, before turning to Washington. “I apologize for his behavior, George.” Alexander Hamilton. A devilish genius who knew how he wanted the country to run- and knows exactly what to do to make it so. His policies have been stirring up the American population, creating a division in the political opinion that happened to line up with his and Jefferson’s ideals. Washington was confident in Hamilton’s zealous attitude to help secure the United States economy but was less enthusiastic with the beginning emergence of political separation.

“Yes, the two of you need to learn to be in a room together without bickering.” Washington stood up from his desk, huffing a bit.

Jefferson reacts sheepishly to the comment, looking down as Washington stepped away from his desk and began to walk past the two. “George- are you leaving?”

“Yes. I am exhausted with the two of you.” Washington turns around at the door, facing the men standing in front of the burning fireplace. “Thomas, Alexander. Your insight and opinions mean a great deal to me as members of my Cabinet. However, your behavior is beginning to remind me of children. I regard you both as men of reason, but if we can’t have a single discussion without the juvenile ridiculing, I can’t find myself agreeing with either of you.” Washington shifts to take his coat off the coat rack, sliding it over his arms. “Even if you can’t agree, find a way to coexist. I value your different perspectives, but cannot truly understand them when you bicker at every chance. I am heading home. You two try and sort out your differences for the rest of tonight, please.”

“Yes, sir,” Jefferson mumbles, an embarrassed blush rising on his cheeks. Hamilton nods with a wave.

“Goodnight, George,” Hamilton says, and Washington responds with the same before exiting out the office door- leaving the two secretaries alone.

A silence hangs in the air a moment, as the men realize what had just occurred. Jefferson couldn’t have felt anymore ashamed.

“Well, isn’t this a situation,” Hamilton breaks the silence with an obvious observation, throwing his hands upon his hips. “We’ve scared off the President.”

Jefferson scoffs, “Scared off? More So annoyed to the point that he couldn’t stand being in the same room as us.”

“Oh, ‘us’? Do you think this was my fault too? I came here tonight to discuss further plans for my Bank with Washington- I never intended to debate with you.” Hamilton frustratedly spits out the statement, stepping his forward in Jefferson’s direction.

“Do you expect me to sit here and idly listen to plans I don’t agree with? It’s my role to give the President insight into his choices. You worked so hard to have the constitution ratified- what’s wrong with me telling you to follow it?” Jefferson crosses his arms over his chest, a subtle social defense mechanism. He noticed the way Hamilton’s voice could fill a room- bouncing off each wall- whilst he could hardly fill the space between them. Damn him and his oratory skills.

“What’s wrong with it is that you give the document more authority than the people enforcing it!” Hamilton throws a hand upon his hip as Jefferson begins to rile him up. Jefferson has seen him argue many times before, and he never seems to lose composure. Jefferson likes to know it’s him who breaks it. “If you’re so anti-monarchy, I’m curious why a piece of paper is your sovereign!”

“What’s the point in writing the constitution if you’re just going to bend its rules? The document isn’t my sovereign, Hamilton, but I understand government well enough to know I must follow the law.”

Hamilton lets out a frustrated huff. “Ugh- I swear every word out of your mouth is just slander towards my name.”

“I wonder if you can imagine people thinking about anything other than you.” Jefferson was starting to drop the professionalism, annoyed with Hamilton’s air of superiority. Hamilton’s eyebrow raises at the remark.

“Oh- is that where this fight is heading? I wonder how much you get off on interrupting my discussions with George.”

“You call him President-“ Jefferson starts to correct Hamilton before realizing what he had said. A hot blush comes across his face at Hamilton’s coy smile. “Ex-excuse you- I would never-“

“Oh, now would you look at that,” Hamilton puts his arms behind his back, taking long strides towards Jefferson, “I’ve gotten you all choked up. What was it? The perverted insult? Too prudish to hear another man mention your sex?”

“I don’t know what people you associate yourself with where that is a usual occurrence-“ Jefferson averts his gaze to help with the anxiety knotting in his stomach. Yes, it was fun to watch Hamilton drop his composure- but hellish when he lost his own.

Hamilton laughs, to Jefferson’s surprise. “Fair enough, Thomas.” Hamilton continues to creep closer, likely knowing it makes Jefferson even more nervous. “But seriously. Does angering me excite you? It seems to be all you like to do.”

“I- I’d never-“ Hamilton was quickly winning the argument, like he does, picking on Jefferson until he can’t speak.

“Never what?” Hamilton eggs him on, trying to get Jefferson to speak profanities he’s spewing himself, no doubt.

“Be excited by something so improper…” Jefferson crossing his arms tightly on his chest, staring into the flickering fireplace as the atmosphere in the room begins shifting from hostile to something else.

“Oh? But isn’t the wrong exciting?” Hamilton creeps close to Jefferson now, just a foot or so away from him, and grins. “Here. Hit me.”

“What?”

“I said hit me, Thomas.”

Jefferson stares at Hamilton for a moment, trying to figure out whatever clever ruse this could be. There is a certain mischief behind those eyes, but he couldn’t possibly ascertain the reason for such a request. “Why?”

“Oh, you’re all who, what, where, and why’s- just hit me.” Hamilton leans close, inviting Jefferson’s palm to his cheek.

“I- I couldn’t possibly-“

”Don't you hate me? How could you not wish to smack me across the face?” Hamilton turns his head, “should I try agitating you? Your policies are shit.”

“This is ridiculous, Alexander, we should just wrap up and-“

“What is the whorehouse closing soon?” Hamilton continues to childishly tease him, crossing his arms over his chest. “Oh yes, I can see it now, you thrashing a pair of diseased spinsters while your poor wife is back at Monticello-“

Hamilton is cut off by the hard, crisp _SMACK_ Jefferson delivers upon his cheek.

“Don’t you dare speak about my wife.” Jefferson’s voice is raised, deep and booming. He couldn’t possibly think of his dear late Martha. Not in a moment like this.

“Ohh- Thomas!” Hamilton exclaims with a laugh, a look of sheer bliss on his face. Jefferson’s stomach wrenched. “That was great!”

“What the hell has gotten into you-“ Jefferson spits, his temper beginning to rise.

“Frustration, dear friend, I am letting off steam! I’ve just about had it with the constant arguments and bickering. Let’s make this rivalry physical.” Hamilton’s happiness turns somewhat sour, as he seems to challenge the other. “God, every twitch of your face drives me mad. How badly do I want to just whack you around- right in front of George-“ 

“Oh please, like I’d ever let you do such a thing-“ Jefferson is cut off when Hamilton charges him suddenly, grabbing his coat and forcefully pulling Jefferson against him. 

“PROVE IT, Tom!” He growls with a grin. Anger rushes over Jefferson as he grasps for Hamilton back.

“Get your dirty hands off me you-“ Jefferson slaps Hamilton once more, but only to Hamilton’s glee as he beams against Jefferson’s palm.

“That’s it, Tommy, let it all out,”

“You bastard-“ Jefferson hits him again to even more pleasure from Hamilton. The happier he seemed the more aggressive Jefferson got, to the point where he suddenly wrapped his fingers around Hamilton’s neck.

“Ackgh-Thomas-“ Hamilton’s voice strains as he suddenly pulls hard on Jefferson’s coat, knocking them off balance and causing the two to stumble backward.

Before Jefferson could correct it, Hamilton backs into Washington’s reading chair, flipping it over with them in it. The loud splintering of wood fills Jefferson’s ears, and their bodies colliding with the floor sends spikes of pain through his body. His ears ring for a moment and he’s seeing stars- and then he’s seeing Hamilton, pinned under his chest.

Another silence. Except this was much heavier than the one before. They stared into each other's eyes and contemplated the choices that led to this moment, what had been driving them to act as they were.

“Well,” Hamilton slowly purrs out, pressing his body upwards and against Jefferson’s, “isn’t this a situation,” His eyes flicker with that same bit of mischief that led them to this point, “we've broken Washington’s favorite chair.”

“We- we, uh...we did.” Jefferson looks up, around them to see the back of the chair had broken horizontally in two. He sits up quickly, only to be straddling Hamilton’s waist.

“Wasn’t it exhilarating?” Hamilton grins at Jefferson’s movement, and his hands suddenly crept up and grabbed Jefferson’s hips.

“What are you-” Jefferson put his hands over Hamilton’s squeezing ones when Hamilton suddenly sat up, bringing his face just up to his.

No words are exchanged, rather, just heat from their bodies as Hamilton stares into Jefferson’s eyes. Jefferson didn’t recognize his expression given he has only seen Hamilton either irritated or mocking, his face was soft yet the quirk in his brow suggested something more. Jefferson watched the flames create flickering shadows that danced along Hamilton’s coat and face, warming their sides like the fire beginning to crackle inside. Hamilton’s lip slowly part, as the words push past them-

“N’est-ce pas?”

It’s all that needs to be said for him to quickly close the space between them, lips touching and then hands and bodies. Jefferson can’t explain why his arms wrap around Hamilton’s neck, or what exactly was happening at all. The situation was warm and fuzzy in his mind just as the fire’s heat on his skin.

“Alex-” Jefferson gasps in between kisses, more confusion than excitement.

“Oh, yes, my Virginia belle-” Alexander parted from Jefferson with a smile, watching the other’s exasperated and dreamy expression. “This is most certainly what we needed.”

Jefferson feels like his chest was getting heavy, anxious and excited all the same at Hamilton’s lowered voice. “...Shut up.”

Hamilton laughs at Jefferson’s weak answer, “Make me.”

Jefferson locks lips once more, but this time his fingers and crawled from Hamilton’s neck to the front of his vest, unfastening buttons. Jefferson could feel Hamilton’s smile against his lips as he moves to do the same to him. Quickly the two undressed each other, coats flying off, then vests, belts, and shoes.

“Mm, so eager, Thomas…” Hamilton hums as they part once more, finally down to their dress shirts and breeches. “I love it.”

“Just be quiet.” Jefferson pants, embarrassed to acknowledge what was happening between them.

“Oh, shy, are you? I’m only pointing out how you’re acting, dear, and quite frankly,” Hamilton’s hands sneak down Jefferson’s hips, rounding his ass and giving a squeeze. “I’m enjoying it.”

Jefferson felt prickles flutter up his back and chest, excited by Hamilton’s touch- more so, his words. Damn him and his oratory skills.

“I just want to know…” Hamilton leans forward, kissing the small bit of Jefferson’s collarbone that peaked from his shirt. He looks up into Jefferson’s eyes, face suddenly serious and sensual. “How far will we go?”

Jefferson was struck by the statement. How far could they? He certainly didn’t know how two men could...consecrate a relationship, but Hamilton spoke with some confidence. Was there a way? “...What do you wish to do?”

Hamilton chuckled against Jefferson’s chest before sitting back to look him in the face. “Oh, you innocent little blossom, I shouldn’t be surprised you don’t know,” Hamilton glances down Jefferson’s body, making him a tad nervous. “It’s quite simple, two men making love. I just take my cock…” Hamilton moves one hand off Jefferson to run it down to his pubic region. “And push it into your ass. It feels quite nice once you get used to it.”

Jefferson’s face heated up at Hamilton’s lack of decency. “That- it doesn’t hurt?”

“Never hurt me. A bit of a tight fit in the beginning, but that will change rather quickly.” Hamilton grinned at Jefferson’s fluster, loving to make him squirm.

Jefferson feels a lump growing in his throat, scared and yet feeling bolder than he ever has in his life. “Well...I guess you’ll just have to prove it.”

Hamilton lights up at Jefferson’s agreeance, hands gripping his waist. “I certainly will! Allow me to arrange for us a more...comfortable position.” 

Moments later, Jefferson finds himself sat atop Washington’s desk, with Hamilton standing in front of him.

“Now, it’s about time we remove the rest, hm?” Hamilton slyly grins as he puts his thumbs into his breeches, preparing to pull them down. “Come on, don’t be shy.”

Jefferson can’t help but blush at the thought of baring himself to Hamilton, even after the conversation they had shared. He still manages to grab to the top of his breeches, pulling them down slowly off his ankles, and dropping them to the floor. Hamilton watched intently, and his eyes lit up at the sight of Jefferson’s bare lower region.

“My, aren’t you just adorable.” Hamilton gazes at Jefferson’s prick, a smile on his moistening lips. “May I have a taste?”

“W-What?” Jefferson is caught off guard by the sudden request. “What do you mean?”

Hamilton sighs, “Tom, may I _suck your cock?_ ” It takes him saying it bluntly for Jefferson to understand, and once he does- his face turns pink.

“I-I..I’ve never let anyone before-” Jefferson can’t help but admit the innocence Hamilton kept accusing him of.

“Oh, then please let me enlighten you.” Hamilton grins as he sits down on Washington’s desk chair, moving up between Jefferson’s legs. “Spread them a bit, honey. I need space.”

Jefferson does as he’s told and spreads his legs best he can, the rush of cold air making him shiver. It’s not cold for long, though, as Hamilton moves to touch his dick, hand slowly wrapping around the base.

“Mmm, and you’re already hard! I’m flattered.” Hamilton teases, giving Jefferson no time to respond before bringing his cock to his lips, softly kissing the tip.

Slowly, Hamilton begins to move his lips around Jefferson’s cock, bobbing his head lightly and making him whimper. Jefferson tries to contain himself, overwhelmingly ashamed and suddenly aware of everything that was happening around them.

He was laying on top of President Washington’s desk. And Hamilton had Jefferson’s prick in his mouth.

“Aah-” Jefferson exhales loudly as Hamilton picks up the pace, and quickly covers his mouth. “Alexander, I-”

“Mmh, you are so sweet,” Hamilton moves back off his cock, mouth now thoroughly wet as was the thing in his hand, “not literally, of course. But I don’t mind.” 

“Shut up.” Jefferson can only repeat himself, feeling frustrated with his vulnerability.

“Oh? I’m liking the attitude.” Hamilton giggles, standing up from the desk chair. “Do you want me to...get a little rougher?”

“Rough-” Jefferson scoffs, “what, like when a slapped you?”

Hamilton grins. “Yeah, a little something like that.” He leans in forwards suddenly, grabbing Jefferson by the neck, his finger and thumb stroking his jaw. Jefferson gasps, “I was more thinking something like this.”

“Fuck-” Jefferson grunts and moves his hand to pull Hamilton’s hair.

“Nngh, now that is more like it!” Hamilton purrs in response, head jerked back and hand leaving Jefferson’s throat.

Jefferson feels a strange sensation watching Hamilton’s face as he tugged. He was curious about what other strange forms of pain Hamilton could enjoy.

He was looking as though he might say something when Jefferson struck Hamilton across the face again. The surprise and moan that leaves Hamilton’s lip make Jefferson tense.

“Oh, Tommy, you’re spoiling me-” Hamilton's voice grew friskier, and he quickly pulls Jefferson’s chest to his, leaning in and kissing him.

They stay this way for a moment, kissing and rubbing body to body. The friction of Hamilton’s clothing on Jefferson’s bare cock was playfully teasing, and he couldn’t help humming into Hamilton’s mouth. He could feel through his breeches that Hamilton was becoming excited as well.

“mmh-oh, I can’t take it anymore-” Hamilton separates suddenly, hands flying to his pants and pulling them down promptly, revealing his sizable cock to Jefferson. Jefferson should’ve known with the size of the man’s ego how big he’d be downstairs. But in this context, it was a different kind of shock. “Je veux être à l'intérieur de vous.”

Oh god. French made Jefferson melt like butter. He put his hands on Hamilton’s shoulders, spreading his legs around Hamilton’s hips and locking him between them. “Puis viennent.”

Hamilton grinned brightly at the invitation, and spit in his palm, beginning to pump his cock. “I can’t wait to make you squeal like the pig that you are.”

Jefferson huffs at the comment, “You shut your fucking mouth and just do it.”

Hamilton raises a brow, “You’re getting rather feisty. As you wish, your highness, but first…” Hamilton brought a hand up to his mouth, pushing his first and second fingers deep in his mouth.

Jefferson watched at the peculiar yet sensual sight of Hamilton sucking on his fingers, still smiling somehow and watching Jefferson back. As the thoroughly wet fingers leave his mouth, Hamilton guides them down to Jefferson’s entrance.

“What-what are you going to-”

“Prepping you, Thomas. You don’t want it to hurt, right? I mean, if you do, I can just go ahead and stick it in…” Hamilton suddenly moves the fingers away and gently presses the head of his cock against Jefferson’s hole.

Jefferson gasps- “I, I,” he felt burning through his body, a desperate need crawling down his back through his waist.

“Mm? Want it now?” Hamilton toys with Jefferson a bit, whilst getting his cock wetter, almost knowing already what Jefferson would request.

“Ah-yes, Hamilton, just fuck me already-” Jefferson begs to his surprise.

“I’ve been doing that for a while already, haven’t I?” Hamilton jokes before suddenly pushing his cock into Jefferson’s ass.

“Aah~!” Jefferson exclaims, back arching and body beginning to break out in a sweat. He could feel Hamilton stretching his muscles out with his cock, his warmth inside him, and it was sensational.

“Good, tell me how it feels,” Hamilton praises before pushing himself farther and farther in, listening to Jefferson’s small noises of approval.

“Ohh, it feels- hah-” Jefferson stutters out, his body still getting used to the foreign feeling. He can feel pressure running into his prick whilst Hamilton’s adjusted inside his body, sexual pleasure running throughout him in a way he’s never felt before. “It feels peculiar.”

“I’m sure it does, “ Hamilton laughs, then looks down Jefferson’s body admiringly. “Mmm, try to call me names. It’ll get me in the right mood.”

Jefferson scrunches his brows in confusion but shrugs it off at this point. “Ok...Bastard…?”

Hamilton groans, “For godsakes you incompetent little man, like this-” Hamilton suddenly bucks his hips deep into Jefferson, leaning in so their bodies were up against each other and his lips on Jefferson’s ear. Jefferson moans, a noise so odd that it doesn’t sound like his voice.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you? Hm? Was the Thomas I accused of visiting whore’s really the whore himself?” Hamilton whispers, hissing like a snake as his hips began to sway in and out of the other man. Jefferson can do anything but make choked up noises, body tightened up and breathing short. “That’s right. I want to hear you scream for me, la putain,” Jefferson found his rude words persuasive, making him react with more noises.

“Aah, Alexander, please,” Jefferson’s fingers dig into Hamilton’s shoulders, holding him tight against his chest. He has no idea what he’s begging for, but his body is certainly begging.

“Please what, mon cheri? Plus dur? Plus vite?” His continued whispers in french tickled Jefferson’s neck, making him shiver.

“Aah…tous le deux?” Jefferson sheepishly responds, burying his red complexion into Hamilton’s shoulder. Hamilton laughs.

“As you command! Let go of me.” Hamilton commands, and Jefferson listens, laying back on the desk and parting with his shoulders. Hamilton adjusts his grip, wrapping his hands around Jefferson’s waist, hoisting him up against his cock.

“Prepare yourself, Sweet,” Hamilton gives warning before quickly changing pace, thrusting hard inside of Jefferson at a pace that can only be described as intense.

”Aah-Aah-Aah-uh-hah-” Jefferson gasps for breath as Hamilton fucks him, desecrating his body on the very desk their president worked. He felt the pleasure prickle through his arms and legs down to his fingertips, which were scratching the wood surface of said desk. “Aah-Alex-ah-Alexander-” Jefferson flings his hand forwards to grab Hamilton’s dress shirt. “Ravish me, please~...mmh”

“Ce serait avec plaisir-” Hamilton obligés Jefferson, eager to see how desperate he could make his opponent.

“UNGH! Yes! Prends-moi! Baise-moi!” Jefferson found himself yelling out, back arching as Hamilton pounded him out. His whole body was vibrating and he could hear the shaking wooden drawers under their bodies, rattling away with each thrust.

“I love it when you whine like a whore-” Hamilton groans, lifting Jefferson’s hips higher for leverage. “Touch yourself. Tell me how bad you need it.”

“Oh- Alexander, I need it,” Jefferson pushes the words out of him without a lick of shame, overwhelmed by the ecstasy he was in. He flung one hand to his own cock, rubbing it quickly, which heightened his pleasure even more. “I need your cock- deep inside me, Alex, please”

“Yes yes yes yes…” Hamilton mumbles, focussed deeply on his actions as he begins to be swept up into the pleasure. “Oh, Thomas, you’re amazing-”

“Aahh!!~” Jefferson exhales suddenly, electricity sparking all through his body, cumming without warning all over his chest and Hamilton’s. Hamilton responds by railing him even harder, riding out Jefferson’s orgasm until he was seeing white. “Oh, Alexander!!”

“Louder, darling, I love to hear you scream-” Hamilton grunts as his pace becomes more desperate and less consistent, quickly reaching his climax as well.

“Alex!!” Jefferson moans at the top of his lungs, and Hamilton yells as well, pushing himself as deep as he could inside Jefferson to cum. Jefferson feels a heat flood his abdomen as Hamilton shakes on top of him, body collapsing down on top of his, mixing the sweat that was soaking their dress shirts. Both of them are panting, Hamilton slowly coming down from his orgasm with slow thrusts in and out of Jefferson.

They stay quiet for a moment, bodies united, sweaty and tired, laying on Washington’s desk. Jefferson felt dirty, what with Hamilton still inside him, and being covered in various bodily fluids. But it was a certain type of dirty that made him a little excited.

“Ahh...that was just wonderful, Hmm?” Hamilton sighs, sitting up and pulling out of Jefferson.

“...What..?” Jefferson was still a bit detached, still floating from the experience. “Oh...yes.”

“We needed that.” Hamilton tucks himself back into his pants, buttoning them over Jefferson’s exposed body. He looks down at the mess he made, smiling. “You look quite beautiful like this, too. How about we do this more often?”

Jefferson suddenly becomes wildly aware of his nudity, his location, and what had just happened. He sits up suddenly, a bright red blush covering his crimson one. “Oh- Oh lord, we just- we really just-”

“Relax, Thomas, this can be our little secret.” Hamilton winks, tucking in his shirt.

“We...our secret?” Jefferson hesitates.

“Yes. Ours.” Hamilton places a comforting, if suggestive, hand on Jefferson’s exposed thigh. “Now get dressed. We need to head home and prepare for tomorrow morning’s meeting...and figure out what to do with the chair.”

“Yes, you two do.”

Jefferson freezes. His whole body turns to stone. Hamilton’s eyes widen, looking over Jefferson’s shoulder at the office door that just opened.

“K-Knox! You- um, how long were you-”

“All of it. I heard all of it.” Henry Knox, secretary of war, was standing in the doorway with the look of a man who had been broken. “First of all, what the absolute fuck.”


End file.
